


Locked out of heaven

by annetzita



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Based on a Bruno Mars Song, Discovery, F/M, Inspired by Music, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, Madness, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annetzita/pseuds/annetzita
Summary: Vegeta never knew that a  simple song could describe perfectly those feelings and emotions that he would never accept for the beautiful scientist blue-haired.Based on a song by Bruno Mars "Locked out of heaven" ( I advised you to listen to the song while you are reading the chap)
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Locked out of heaven

He decided to put a pause in his training, he had trained a lot, he could feel as the days went by how his strength increased, although he had not yet managed to become into a super Saiyan, he could feel how little was left to achieve it ... he was nowhere near becoming. in the legendary and surpass the idiot Kakarrot.

For the moment he would rest, he would go for a walk, he would eat some dishes to satisfy his hunger, who knows and he could even annoy a beautiful and scandalous blue-haired woman.

A sly smile left his lips at that simple thought. 

Taking a walk on the terrace of the mansion, he appreciated the landscape that was in front of him, he felt a strange sensation when admiring the sunset. It was something that he couldn't describe, he felt calm, peaceful ... something that especially a high-class warrior like him shouldn't be feeling those kinds of emotions, he shouldn't get used to this planet ... he was supposed to soon would destroy once he defeats Kakaroto, he should not take certain comforts. 

Determined to get away with it and get back to his training, he decided to turn around; however, to his surprise, he was able to visualize a beautiful blue-haired woman carrying a square-shaped technological device in her hands to the central courtyard.

His curiosity grew, he wondered what that artifact did and what Bulma would do with it. He gave him a suspicious look, a look that went completely unnoticed by her. Without realizing that he was there, she put the device on a table, touched something and sounds began to be heard throughout the patio.

Perfect ... the woman was making another one of her scandals ... Not that he was in a good mood to bear it, but rather that he wanted to know what that bluehead was up to. 

Such was his surprise when he saw her dance to the rhythm of the music. 

His piercing black eyes couldn't help but see her, appreciate her, admire her ... the delicate way she moved, the way her hair danced in time with her steps, her hips moving sensually, and she ... so beautiful in their own way.

The dance steps she did were consistent with the song, her arms swaying, her long thin legs moving, he never knew there could be such a beautiful stage to admire ... see her dance. And it is not only her dance that had him captivated, it was the lyrics of the song that perfectly described what he would never accept for that beautiful blue-haired woman.

**_Never had much faith in love or miracles (miracles)_ **

Perfect, this song spoke of sentimentality. Something that of course, he would not listen to, he did not believe in love or in that kind of miracles that people like stupid earthlings do with their mates. A waste of time, something not worth believing.

**_Never wanna put my heart on the line, uh!_ **

He didn't know why but every time he saw her, especially now, he felt her heartbeat strongly. He did not know what that woman had that made him that way, a simple look, a simple word, a simple movement of her and put it in a thousand ways ... a thousand ways that he had never thought to feel for a woman like her.

**_But swimming in your world is something spiritual (spiritual) uh!_ **

But swimming in your world is something spiritual .... he understood the metaphor, he knew what it meant. 

He saw the blue-haired girl dance freely, without fear of shame. 

That personality of hers was attractive, calming, beautiful, relaxing… talking to her, listening, and seeing her lips articulate the words was pleasant; witnessing how strong her intelligence can be was an admirer; Appreciating every feminine feature of her face was beautiful; just having the slightest contact with her was electrifying; And to see her here dancing in such a daring and libertine way, it was splendid.

**_I'm born again every time you spend the night, uh!_ **

Her hair danced to the rhythm of the music, that soft blue unruly hair that lit up his heaviest nights, telling him that he was not alone and that she would be there to watch over him. Her presence made his worst evils disappear, that he forgot all his plans to defeat Kakaroto and destroy the earth, to only focus on the two of them ... two beings that at night showed everything they felt through caresses.

**_'Cause your sex takes me to paradise_ **

Being with her in the middle of the night, consuming the sexual act was something he could not explain. Feeling her so close, so exposed, so his was something he loved to feel. 

**_Yeah your sex takes me to paradise_ **

Being inside her, seeing her naked and moaning, hearing her scream her name transported him to another place, without evils to torment him, without enemies to fight ....Just the two of them showing each other through caresses and kisses how much they needed.

**_And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah_ **

She drove him crazy, of course, she drove him crazy. He couldn't even deny driving himself crazy being in her arms, losing his mind when kissing her lips, thinking only of her when they were alone ... She drove him crazy.

**_Because you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven_ **

He knew deep down that he would never or in the very distant future go to paradise, not because of the genocides that he committed, nor because of the number of people he murdered ... if not because of the madness, the desire to want to be with that woman ... forever.

**_For too long, for too long_ **

He knew that he would be rejected for a long time if his father, the king of the Saiyans, found out how enchanted a simple and vulgar earthling had him ... he could not deny it he would also reject himself.

**_You bring me to my knees you make me testify, uh!_ **

She made him do unthinkable things for her just to corroborate her well-being ... like feeling her ki to know where she was, bumping into her on purpose to have one of her few appeasing fights, go to her lab just to appreciate how beautiful and smart she was, look forward to her, and go to her room to deliver like a puppy to her arms.

**_You can make a sinner change his ways, uh!_ **

She could make the main reason he was on this planet disappear, deviate from his purpose, from his destiny ... leave his cold and bloody side alone for her.

**_Open up your gates' cause I can't wait to see the light, uh!_ **

He always expected her to come, to heal his wounds after each workout, to worry about him and yell at him for his effort, to take care of him, to love him ...

**_And right there is where I wanna stay, uh!_ **

Yes, that's where he wanted to stay ... in her delicate arms, in her deep gaze of life, on her lips ... he wanted to be alone with her.

**_'Cause your sex takes me to paradise_ **

Watched her dance, see her body move and he couldn't help but remember the first time they slept. He could no longer handle everything he felt towards her, so he threw himself into her arms, kissing her.

**_Yeah your sex takes me to paradise_ **

He remembered that night perfectly, her lips on hers, her moans in his ears, her enviable body on his ... just remembering all that He wore it and made him feel in paradise itself.

**_And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah_ **

Of course, it was noticed, it was perfectly noted how submissive that woman was. He couldn't stop looking at her, kissing every possible space on her body, hearing her moans just for him, looking into her eyes and seeing her face with pleasure ... she made him lose his sanity.

**_'Cause you make me feel like, I've been locked out of Heaven_ **

He felt like he would never reach his paradise because of that sin that was in front of him, dancing and unintentionally seducing him with her dance.

**_For too long, for too long_ **

Sins like her were always lasting, they seldom got out of their way ...

**_Yeah you make me feel like, I've been locked out of Heaven_ **

But ... if he had to be a sinner to just get to her ...

**_For too long, for too long_ **

He would do it forever ...

**_Oh oh oh oh, yeah, yeah, yeah_ **

She enjoyed the music, she enjoyed her dancing ... and he ... enjoyed watching her dance.

**_Can I just stay here?_ **

Could he stay on planet earth with her after defeating Kakaroto? Would she allow it?

**_Spend the rest of my days here?_ **

Could he stay with her for the rest of her days? To be in her arms every night possible and have her as his queen? Would he be worthy of having her?

**_Oh oh oh oh, yeah, yeah, yeah_ **

Vegeta kept watching her dance, his gaze didn't leave her ... he couldn't. Without waiting for it, he left the balcony and flew to the patio.

**_Can I just stay here?_ **

Bulma kept spinning, dancing to her favorite song; however, when she felt the presence of someone very close to her, she stopped, being surprised to see Vegeta right in front of her, looking directly into her eyes in a loving way ...

**_Spend the rest of my days here?_ **

They both looked directly into each other's eyes, lost in their worlds; but with the same mixed feelings. 

Bulma perfectly felt how Vegeta raised his right hand and touched one of her cheek, she could feel his touch ... he was not wearing gloves and she could feel his skin touch hers, something that made her lose her sanity at the slightest touch of him, it was electrifying.

"Vegeta ..." She tried to speak; however, it was to her surprise to feel the lips of the male prince of the Saiyans on hers. 

Bulma closed her eyes at the unexpected kiss, so did he. Both began to enjoy the kiss, playing with their tongues, mixing saliva and essences, kissing passionately and eagerly. Bulma felt herself getting lost in his lips, that expert tongue of him made her lose her mind, she didn't know where she was; but he did know that she was with Vegeta, both feeling each other. 

**_'Cause you make me feel like, I've been locked out of Heaven_ **

Separating from the kiss, they both looked at each other; she looked at those deep black eyes ...; and he was looking at her beautiful blue eyes, full of life and with a particular sparkle.

Bulma didn't know what to say, she hadn't expected this, this kiss, this moment, she hadn't expected him…. 

_**For too long, for too long** _

"Vegeta ..." Bulma tried to speak; however Vegeta didn't let her continue.

"Shh ... woman ..." He stopped her. He touched her face again, so soft ... so delicate ... being so close to her, together and with the damn song that perfectly described what he felt, made the moment unforgettable. "Bulma ..." He swallowed a little nervous "Anyone in their right mind would have gone crazy for you." 

**_Yeah, you make me feel like, I've been locked out of Heaven_ **

Bulma couldn't help looking at him expectantly at his words, amazed, stunned ... Vegeta was opening up to her, confessing what he was feeling for her. Tears couldn't help but form in her eyes as she looked at him; With the music in the background, Vegeta and Vegeta's words made the moment more than perfect.

Vegeta was scared for a moment when he saw her eyes crystallize shortly after mentioning the words, he was scared, he felt fear… had he hurt her verbally? Damn, he had never been good with words and the least he wanted right now was to make Bulma feel bad.

So Vegeta thought for a second; however, all his thoughts vanished when he felt her hug him, feel her delicate arms settle on his back and put her face in the covering of his neck "Are you crazy?" she asked,

Placing his arms on her tiny waist, burying his face in her neck and allowing himself to smell her maddening scent, he replied "Crazy about you" 

**_For too long, for too long_ **

Forming a smile, she closed her eyes, allowing herself to feel the moment and the happiness she felt knowing that the proud prince of the Saiyans had exposed himself with her. 

That was more than enough for Bulma.

Their bodies were still glued together as they danced to the beat and beat of what was left of the music. They swayed little by little, enjoying the moment and becoming unforgettable for both of them. 

Bulma couldn't be happier and Vegeta couldn't be more than comfortable in her arms, wishing this moment would never end ..

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii, guys! Hope you liked this one-shot, hehe. It's the first time I write a chapter based on a song like this, I have been heard this song before, but these days I could even stop listening to it and trying to know the lyrics, so yesterday I said "Why not a one-shot based on this song? A one-shot where Vegeta talks and finds out his feelings for Bulma?" So this is the one-shot hehe :D. 
> 
> I really feel this song could describe perfectly the feelings that Vegeta feels for Bulma, especially the second part after the chorus; apart from that, I feel the song is perfect; is one of my favorites song of Bruno Mars ( I'm not a big fan but I really like his songs) 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the one-shot, and hope to meet your expectations
> 
> Love, annetzita


End file.
